


The Palm of a Tiny Hand

by skylar_is_lame



Category: Clannad, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Hitoshi Shinsou - Freeform, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Gen, M/M, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Trans Kaminari Denki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_is_lame/pseuds/skylar_is_lame
Summary: Follow Hitoshi Shinso and Denki Kaminari as they fight through the challenge of adulthood. Will there be a happy ending? Or will their challenges break them apart?This is a Clannad After Story + Shinkami Crossover, I have indeed changed up the story quite a bit to fit with these characters and I hope you all will enjoy it.Hitoshi Shinso as Tomoyo Okazaki, Denki Kaminari as Nagisa Furukawa, Hizashi Yamada as Sanae Furukawa, Shouta Aizawa as Akio Furukawa, and Ushio Okazaki as Ushio ShinsoDENKI KAMINARI IS TRANSGENDER IN THIS STORY!NO QUIRKS!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hitoshi Shinso, a tall, purple headed boy with tired eyes, walked down the cherry blossom led path, his hair flowing from the soft wind as his eyes caught onto the moving figure of Denki Kaminari ahead. Denki, a blonde headed and kind-hearted boy, Shinso's boyfriend of 4 months as of now. A small smile graces Shinso's lips as he walks forward faster, "Denki!"

The shorter boy turns around and gives a closed eye smile, "Hello Hitoshi!"

He catches up rather quickly and brushes his shoulder with his own gently, "You didn't wait for me at the crosswalk this morning."

"I'm sorry." He says with a small giggle, "I wanted to get to school early to prepare up the theatre room for the party today."

"The party for the first years? The one you aren't even attending?" Hitoshi asks, tilting his head.

"Well.. yes! I still am the drama club's president! I want them to feel welcomed and wanted." Denki responds, a smile never once faltering.

Shinso chuckles softly, "Well alright. I'll help you out if you would like."

"Really?" Denki's eyes widened cutely, his head tilted, "Don't you and Monoma hang out in the cafeteria at this time?"

"And miss the chance of spending time with my boyfriend? No thank you. Besides, we don't spend as much time together anymore, we haven't even gone on a proper date, so this is all I got." He responds cooly, his eyes narrowed at the tall school building they approached.

"A date? I guess we haven't gone on a proper one.." Denki sighs softly.

"Don't feel bad about it, it's not your fault we both have busy schedules." Shinso reminds him with a small smile.

"I guess but I've never been in a genuine relationship before, I wanna make time for you!" Denki says with a small nod before looking up at Shinso.

Shinso can't help but chuckle softly and respond, "Tell you what. Let's go on a date today after school then. We can prepare for the party, go to our classes, and then go into the city after school! It'll be fun I promise."

"Today after school, hm?" Denki smiles, "Okay!"

"Alright perfect it's a plan then." Shinso says with a smile, "Now come on, let's head inside."

The two boys headed inside the school and continued their day as planned. They set up the theatre room for the first years' party, participated in all of their classes, and then left together down the same cherry blossom trail they began at after school.

Hand in hand, they both walked into town, chattering softly as they went.

"Bakugo was talking to me about his plans for after we graduate today at lunch, and then Kirishima chimed in and said they would both be going to the states together. I can't imagine leaving this town though. We have all grown so much here, and it's just home." Denki tells Shinso with a soft sigh.

"I don't know." Shinso begins to reply, "I rather hate this town. Yes, we all have grown together here, and we've become better people. I'm just tired of this place though, there are too many bad memories here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess." Denki replies softly, "but bad memories or not, it is still our home."

Shinso had to look away after that comment, a small pang taking place in his chest as he ponders on those words.

"Hitoshi?.," Denki asks softly, gently taking his hand.

"I'm okay, just thinking," Shinso reassures him with a smile.

"About..?" Denki hesitantly presses the matter, concern showing across his features.

"Mostly about our date!" Shinso answers, switching topics, "I wanna get you a present."

"A present?" He asks, looking up at Shinso with wide eyes, "but it isn't my birthday or a holiday."

"So your logic is, I can't get you anything unless it is your birthday or a holiday? That isn't fair, I want to get you things that'll represent my love for you." Shinso replies, squeezing Denki's hand reassuringly.

Denki's face darkens a few shades of red, looking anywhere but at Shinso as he nervously responds, "You spending time with me is enough, and I hate that you waste your money on me.."

"It isn't a waste to me." He reassures once again, smiling at Denki.

Denki shakes his head in a flustered manner and speeds up, walking ahead some so he can hide his face. Shinso, stays behind and watches with a small smile, but the question lingers in his head and continues to bug, what does he want to do after they graduate?

Their date goes by rather smoothly, constant smiles and chatter, flustered faces and all, by the end of the night both boys are in wonderful moods. Shinso holds a bag of leftover food to take home whilst walking Denki to the tracks where they will part ways.

"You can spend the night with me, y'know? I know you don't want to go home." Shinso softly reminded the blonde.

Denki sighs and shakes his head, "I've been a burden enough for today. Thank you though, Toshi."

"You aren't and never will be a burden." Shinso sighs, "and I know you hate being alone."

The truth of the matter, Denki's home life is very rough. It's surprising for someone as kind and carefree as him, but it's true. Denki is transgender, and when he came out, all hell broke loose for him at home. He ended up being kicked out and lives alone in a run down apartment thanks to someone kind enough to let him stay for free.

Denki pauses at the train tracks and looks up at Shinso, a small smile makes its way onto his face as he tilts his head with eyes closed, "Don't worry about me Hitoshi, I'll be just fine. See you tomorrow," and just like that, he turns around and walks away, leaving Shinso standing there with a small frown.

"Bye.." Shinso sighs, turning around to make his own walk home.

By the time Shinso gets home, the bakery lights are off and the sign 'Sorry! We're Closed!' stares back at the tired boy's face. His parents were known as the small town's favorite couple and bakers, always trying to lift the people's spirits up with fun all while making the town's favorite delicious pastries. Shouta Aizawa-Yamada and Hizashi Aizawa-Yamada, the couple had adopted Hitoshi when he was around three years old, and has been loved and cherished since.

A small smile makes its way onto his face as he opens the door and walks inside, the warm smell of baked foods intaking his senses.

"I'm home!" He calls out, immediately capturing the attention of his loudest parent. Hizashi, quite tall, scrawny and a vibrant blonde, but the friendliest person you could ever meet.

"Hitoshi!" Hizashi calls, walking over quickly, "Did you have a good day?"

Shinso smiles and slips his shoes off, "Yes, I had a good day."  
The tall blonde smiles and pulls the purple headed boy into a hug, who hugs back with a soft chuckle.

"Well don't leave me out." A tired voice is heard from behind them, Aizawa, shorter than Hizashi, his tired eyes match his son's, but there's a kindness in his eyes that is unmatchable. He shows a small smile and joins the hug, Shinso's body relaxing as he enjoys it.

"Come on inside, you should get to bed, it's late." Aizawa sighs softly before pulling away and heading inside.

Hizashi smiles and follows, "Come on Toshi!"

Shinso smiles and closes his eyes, past worries melting away slowly, "Home sweet home.." He whispers before following the older men inside.

Okay! So that is the end of Chapter 1. What do you all think? Should I continue it or, nah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to continue as normal, or so he thought, until Denki doesn't show up at their meeting spot again.

The next morning continues as usual for Shinso. Wake up, get ready for school, be greeted by his parents, and then head to school. He couldn’t place why there was an odd feeling to the day, but he knows it worsened when once again, Denki did not meet him at their designated spot, and he knows that Denki had nothing planned for the day.  
He sighs softly, continuing the long walk to the highschool whilst taking out his phone and dialing Denki’s number.  
The phone rang for a few moments until Denki finally answered, “Hey Hitoshi.”  
“Where are you, love?” Shinso asks quietly.  
“Oh. Well. Places.” Denki responds, his voice breathy as he speaks quickly.  
Shinso stops in his tracks, knowing something immediately was up.  
“Denki. Honesty is the best policy as you say.” He reminds the blonde gently.  
A soft cry is heard on the other side of the line, Denki’s trembling voice finally comes through, “My parents tried reaching out…” The blonde takes a deep breath before continuing, “They said I could come home, if I stopped acting out and.. stop pretending to.. be a boy.”  
Shinso takes in the information before slowly responding, “Don’t let them get to you. In the end you don’t even need them, you have me. Also.. the option to move in with me, is always open. I think Hizashi specifically would like that.”  
The blonde’s response is immediate, “I can’t do that. You all work so hard for what you have, and I don’t want to mooch off of you all.”  
“You wouldn’t be.” He counters back, wanting Denki to understand before continuing, “I want you there. My parents want you there. You wouldn’t be mooching, you wouldn’t be a burden, you’re wanted. Let’s skip school today. Pack your things. Move in with me.”  
The silence on the other end is almost deafening as the anxiety of Denki’s to-be answer pools in Shinso’s stomach.  
After what feels like an eternity, Denki softly whispers, “Fine..” Hanging up directly after.

Shinso had turned around as soon as the call ended and made his way to the run down apartments Denki lives in. When he arrived at the blonde’s door, shuffling from the inside could be heard, causing Shinso to tilt his head. He knocks on the door and all shuffling quits.  
“Uh. It’s open!” Denki’s voice can be heard through the door.  
Shinso sighs softly before opening it up and walking inside, instantly greeted with the sight of a blond headed teenager sprawled out across boxes.  
“Uh, what are you doing?” Shinso asks him, trying not to laugh at the scene.  
Denki pouts cutely before responding, “I fell.”  
Shinso can’t help but let a few chuckles slip, causing Denki’s pout to deepen, “Don’t laugh at me!” He cries.  
“I’m sorry!!” Shinso responds, laughing anyway. He couldn’t help but think, this sure will be an interesting packing experience.

“What are you doing back so soon?” Hizashi’s loud voice echoes through the small bakery area, as he looks upon Denki and Shinso who just arrived after two hours of packing.  
“Denki is officially moving in with us.” Shinso responds with a small smile, taking the bread tray from Hizashi and setting it to the side, knowing the older blonde would have an ecstatic response.   
“Wait really!?” He yells, and just like that Hizashi launches himself at the younger blonde, hugging him tightly.  
Denki giggles, hugging back quickly and responds, “Yeah!”  
“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” An older and deeper voice is heard as Shouta slowly walks into the room, carrying two more bread trays.  
Shinso smiles, watching as the older man sets the trays down and walks over, “Though more warning next time would be appreciated.”  
Denki giggles softly and nods, still trapped in Hizashi’s strong embrace.  
Hizashi looks at Shinso and smiles, “I assume you wouldn’t mind Denki taking your bedroom for the time being?”  
“Of course not.” The purple headed boy responds, continuing, “I’ll take the lounge.”  
Denki’s eyes widen before he quickly chimes in, “Wait! I don’t want to take Hitoshi’s bedroom.. I will feel so bad.”  
“You aren’t taking it, I am giving it to you.” Shinso replies with a small smirk, picking up a couple of Denki’s boxes, “Can’t argue with that.”  
“I guess not..” Denki quietly responds, breaking free from Hizashi and picking up a box.”  
“Ah.. young love.” Hizashi says with a large cheshire smile.  
“Don’t make it embarrassing!” Shinso shouts before running up the stairs, to which makes the two adults snicker.  
Denki smiles softly as he goes to follow but stops when Shouta places a hand on his shoulder, “Welcome home problem child.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Denki woke up in a warm bed, with the sunlight filtering in through light purple curtains, a warm, and cozy bedroom.  
“Hitoshi’s room..” He whispers softly, curling up on the bed, knowing that where he was was safe, and comforting.  
The sound of pans clattering downstairs makes its way to Denki’s senses as he wakes up more and more, the sound of feet padding down the hall to the bedroom causing him to sit up, and a smile breaks across his face when a certain purple headed boy peaked in.  
“Good morning my love.” Hitoshi’s deep voice is accompanied by a small smile, two of Denki’s favorite things.  
“Morning.” Denki replied softly, stretching his arms above his head with a kitten yawn.  
Hitoshi chuckles softly as he walks over and sits beside him, running his fingers through the soft blonde strands of Denki’s head.  
“What’s the plan for today?” Denki asks softly, leaning against Hitoshi’s side, head resting on the purple head’s broad shoulder.  
“Hmm.. It’s the weekend, so. Parents will open the bakery, and you and I can help, or maybe.. Go into the city?” Hitoshi asks, looking at Denki with a calculating gaze.  
“Tokyo?” Denki asks, eyes lighting up with excitement, quickly continuing, “I’ve never been!”  
“I know, better reason to go.” Hitoshi responds with a small smile, “Get ready, okay?”  
“Okay!” The blonde responds, bouncing in his place.

A couple hours later, the young couple walked hand in hand to the train station, chattering softly as they went. It was a pleasant day, the sun shining high in the sky with little to no clouds, it wasn’t too warm nor too cold, everything was just perfect. At least, that’s how Hitsohi thought the day would be.  
The train ride to Tokyo wasn’t long, and before they knew it, they were exploring the streets. Denki reacted cutely to anything he found mildly exciting, while Hitoshi relaxed and enjoyed Denki’s adorable presence. 

Both boys eventually found themselves inside a nice vintage shop, Denki especially seemed amazed by the small beautiful trinkets the place had to offer. Hitoshi’s smile never once faltered as the young couple stayed almost attached by the hip, none able to deny that the shorter blonde brought the best out of the purple headed boy.  
“Look at this!” Denki exclaimed, pushing a golden colored plate into the taller boy’s face.  
Hitoshi observed it momentarily before meeting Denki’s eyes, “A.. yellow plate?”  
“It’s more than that! It’s the color of the sun!” He replied to Shinso, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Well, yes. There’s no designs or anything though, it’s just a yello- er.. golden plate.” Shinso responds with a soft smile.  
“You have no imagination!” Denki says playfully, giggling softly as he continues, “The plate has a mixture of golden colors, which all in all, creates a beautiful, artistic, golden plate!”  
“Alright alright!” Hitoshi responds with a laugh.  
“I want it!” Denki giggles, marching to the front desk.  
Hitoshi followed, wallet in hand, smiling all the while.

Hours again soon pass, many of their in store experiences being the same.  
But one thing became worrisome for the taller boy of the two, as he notices Denki’s face slowly becoming flushed.  
Shinso follows behind him closely, noting how even Denki’s posture was beginning to change.  
“Love.. are you tired?” He eventually asks, pausing and stopping the blonde from walking anymore.  
“Hm?” The tired looking boy looked up at the latter with half lidded eyes, face flushed a rosy red, “No I’m okay..”  
“That’s hardly believable..” Hitoshi responds, putting a hand to the blonde’s forehead, feeling the heat radiating from him, “Jesus you have a fever.”  
As if the dam broke by such simple words, Denki collapses into Hitoshi’s arms, the boy’s eyes closed.  
“Denki!” Hitoshi cried, holding up the smaller boy.  
“I’m okay.. Don’t worry too much..” Denki softly replied before promptly fainting.

Panic. That’s the only word that came to Hitoshi’s mind as soon as Denki’s body collapsed. They were in the middle of the city, at least an hour from home, what was he to do?  
Taking a shaky breath he takes out his phone, dialing 119, as it is the japanese emergency contact number, whilst sitting down carefully, cradling the blonde close to his chest. 

“This is 119, what is your emergency?” The operator asks, answering by the second ring.  
Hitoshi sighs shakily, answering quickly, “I w-was on a date with my boyfriend in Tokyo, and he s-suddenly collapsed.”  
“Alright sir. Can you pinpoint a location so I can send paramedics?” The operator questions.  
The tall boy looks around quickly, “I am in front of Kawaii Cat C-Cafe..”  
“Downtown Tokyo?” Is the immediate response to which Shinso replies, “Yes..”  
There is a pause from the other end as the sound of typing filled Shinso’s ears, he takes a shaky breath trying to remain calm.  
“Alright, paramedics are on the way. Was he acting off before he collapsed?” The person starts to question again.  
Keeping in tears as the initial panic starts to heighten, the nervous boy responds, “Y-Yes, he started to become slower and more flushed as w-we went on, but when I asked him if he was tired or something, h-he denied it.”  
“Alright, the paramedics are about two minutes away. Please remain calm and on the line with me.” They respond.  
Shinso takes a deep breath, blinking away the tears that were swelling beneath his eyelids, “O-okay.”

The sound of sirens filled the air as the ambulance finally arrived, coming to a stop in front of both boys. At this point, Shinso can barely breathe let alone think, his body trembles and he holds onto Denki tightly.  
The paramedics manage to get Denki out of Hitoshi’s grasp, laying him in the stretcher and getting him inside the vehicle as another one helps the purple headed boy inside as well.

The ride to the hospital was short. Shinso watched the two men work on Denki, checking his vitals and blood sugar, but Hitoshi couldn’t get a grip on reality. His thoughts were clouded with fear, and the begging for this to be a dream from the worry he had for Denki.  
The paramedics worked on getting the small blonde inside the hospital as soon as the ambulance came to a stop, Hitoshi slowly followed, trying to get a grip but was soon stopped by one of the nurses inside.  
“Honey I need you to wait in the waiting room. Nobody can go in at first, that way they can figure out what happened as quickly as possible with no distractions.” Her voice was high and nasally, “Can you call in his guardian?”  
“He lives with me..” He slowly responds, unable to comprehend more.  
“Then your guardian?” She asks slowly, watching him with narrowed eyes.  
He slowly nods before walking away and sitting in one of the wait room seats, slowly taking out his phone with trembling fingers, reminding himself to take deep breaths.

He looked down at his phone and immediately dialed Aizawa’s number, knowing he would feel more comfort from his voice than Hizashi’s, though he loved the tall blonde.  
Aizawa picked up after a few rings, “Son?”  
“Hey Dad.. I’m at the hospital.” Hitoshi replied slowly, not knowing how to word it all.  
“What?!” The adult immediately responded, “What happened? Are you okay? Is Denki okay?”  
“Slow down, please..”, Shinso shakily responds before continuing, “Denki collapsed downtown, they have him somewhere and I am in the waiting room. Can you please come here? I can’t do this alone..”  
The sound of rustling and a yelp is heard from the other end as Aizawa responded as quickly as he could, “Of course I’m coming, and so is papa, we will be there in about thirty minutes!”  
And just like that, he ended the call, and Hitoshi was once again met with silence.

“What happened?..” Shinso whispers to himself, taking the day’s events in as best he could, “Is Denki okay?..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IM SORRY I WAS GONEEEE  
> Life really took a spin on me, and oooo a cliff hanger? Sorta?  
> Well I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter, the fourth is already in the works! Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH FINALLY UPDATED! I feel like I need a better schedule, I just randomly throw chapters out and I feel awful. ANYWAYS  
> Here is the 4th chapter! Please please please leave feedback whether positive or criticism. I need to know whether or not this story should be continued and I love hearing from you all.

Denki Kaminari, a young, blonde, kind hearted boy, born in an unsupportive family yet blessed with an amazing boyfriend who loves and cares for him more than anything. His life isn’t perfect, but it isn’t terrible either and he has cast out any negative emotions from his family, and overall was done with them.  
However, he cannot cast aside genetics. His mother was born with a chronic illness that has been passed down through the generations in the Kaminari family, and like her, Denki possesses it as well.  
It isn’t a horrible sickness, it simply weakens the immune system and during the colder seasons, a strong fever and nausea were common symptoms. Well as it is early Fall, the young blonde boy simply was starting his first experience with this illness, he just wished it didn’t start while he was with Hitoshi. He knows the taller boy’s anxiety was nothing to mess with and he worried about how he was coping, but he knew the best he could do was get better and so with tired eyes, he struggled to listen to the doctor who was standing before him.

“Denki, glad to see you’re finally awake!” A younger, female doctor smiled widely at Denki, her hair an auburn color, and she could be no taller than 5’6”.  
“Mm..” The drowsy boy’s lips could hardly move, he prayed she didn’t want many responses.  
“I know it’s probably difficult to speak right now, so I will do all the talking, alright hun?” She reassures and asks him, her smile never faltering.  
Denki slowly nods, taking a shaky breath as another wave of nausea passes over him.  
“So I think you know what is taking place due to your family’s past with this same illness, it turns out you carry the gene. Is this the first time this has happened to you?”  
“Y-Yes ma’am..” He manages to weakly respond, taking another breath.  
She nods, writing something down on the metal clipboard she is carrying before continuing, “Well. It’s safe to say you may go home. We still have no idea how to treat this, so as we have told your mother in the past, take it easy. Stay at home. Eat, stay hydrated, don’t overwork yourself. It passes with time.”  
He nods again, looking up at her.  
“Also, your boyfriend and guardian are in the waiting room. We already relayed this information, so I will send them in, alright?” She asks, setting the clipboard to the side.  
“P-please..” Came Denki’s immediate response, needing to see his dear Hitoshi.  
The doctor smiles softly before nodding and leaving the room, once again leaving the small teen alone to his thoughts.

It wasn’t long before a certain purple headed teen burst into the room. Denki’s heart clenched at the right of him, his unruly hair even more so, probably from him pulling on it, his sunken eyes somehow worse, and the paleness of his skin could scare a ghost.  
“Oh H-Hitoshi..” Denki softly whispers, holding a hand out weakly before continuing, “Did I scare you that b-badly?..”  
The taller of the two takes a deep breath, walking over and taking Denki’s smaller hand into his own before responding, “Yeah.. Yeah you did..”  
“I’m so s-sorry..” Denki weakly tells him, tearing up.  
“You have nothing to apologize for, this isn’t your fault.” Hitoshi softly tells him, sitting down beside him and brushing the blonde’s bangs out of his eyes.  
“D-Did I ruin o-our date?” Denki tearfully asks him, looking up at him.  
“Of course not! We had a good time together.” The purple headed boy responds with a gentle smile, sitting the blonde up carefully, a strong arm now wrapped around the frailer boy’s skinny waist.  
His soft voice brought relief and warmth to Denki, as the blonde is now held against the tall boy. The smaller of the two smiles and relaxes, head resting on Hitoshi’s shoulder and eyes closing.

“Let's take him home.” Came a deep voice from the doorway, but Denki didn’t have to open his eyes to see who it came from. He knew Aizawa’s voice anywhere, and another wave of comfort and a feeling of safety washed over him.  
He feels Hitoshi’s strong arms wrap around him and lift him up, bridal style, his hold so gentle and warm.

“Are we going home?” Denki weakly asked, peaking an open eye at the tall black haired man at the door.  
The adult smiles and walks over, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair gently before responding, “Yes, we are going home, and Hizashi is gonna make a nice warm bath for you to relax in, while Hitoshi set up a futon in the living room so we can keep watch over you. Alright?”  
“You don’t have to do all of that!” Denki exclaims, both eyes opening.  
“You’re right, we don’t have to, but we want to. We care about you, and you live with us now, you’ll get the same treatment he does when he’s sick, even Hizashi’s lullabies.” Aizawa responds with a soft chuckle, nodding at Hitoshi before exiting the room.  
Denki feels every step as Hitoshi quickly follows his father, he looks up at the purple head and quietly asks, “Does your papa know the song.. Dango Family?”  
“Dango Family?” Hitoshi asks, looking down at him, “Like.. the food?”  
The blonde quickly nods with a shy smile.  
“Hm.. You can ask him, I’m not sure I know that one.” The taller boy responds, looking forward as he carries Denki out of the tall hospital building.  
“I hope he does. I love Dango Family.” Denki quietly informs the older of the two before his eyes once again close, and sleep takes over him.

Hitoshi managed to set Denki up comfortably in the car when he finally got to it, Aizawa immediately getting in the driver seat.  
He brushes Denki’s hair back and kisses his forehead after fastening the seat belt, closing the door he makes his way to the passenger side door and hops into the car.  
Both Aizawa and Hitoshi are not talkative people, so together they sat in a comfortable and peaceful silence as they drove home, the radio quietly chirping as a news station relays events from the past week.

Finally the old car pulled into the driveway of their bakery home. Hitoshi climbs out first, going to the back door and lifting Denki out of the car gently, the motion not once stirring the blonde from his deep sleep.  
Aizawa gets out and heads inside, opening the door and holding it open for the purple headed boy as he carefully brings in the sleeping teen.  
Quietly, surprisingly, Hizashi walks over with a soft smile and gently takes Denki from the taller teen.  
“I’ll take care of him from here. You go rest, Shouta there is tea waiting for you in the kitchen. Relax.” The tall blonde reassures with a soft smile, holding Denki close in a gentle embrace.  
“You sure you won’t need help?” Hitoshi asks immediately, carrying a worried expression.  
Hizashi just rolls his eyes and heads to the bathroom, responding, “Of course kiddo!”

Aizawa gently takes Hitoshi’s shoulder as both blondes disappear into the bathroom.  
The young teen looks up at him, his worried expression having not faded, and Aizawa just chuckles before reassuring him, “I think you’re papa knows how to take care of him. He is the one who cares for you when I work and you’re sick.”  
“I guess that’s true..” Hitoshi softly muses with a heavy sigh.  
“Go to bed son. You're exhausted.” Aizawa gently reminds him before walking to the kitchen.  
“Bed… Right.. Okay.” Hitoshi takes a deep breath, muttering to himself as he heaves himself up the stairs and to his bedroom.  
He shrugs himself out of his hoodie and collapses onto the bed, his body aching from the stress.  
Finally the teen’s eyes close as his thoughts process the day’s events slowly, the tired boy falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hitoshi…”   
“Hiiiiiitoshiiiiiiiiiiiii!”  
“HITOSHI!”  
“Oh my god, is he dead?”

The purple headed boy woke to the sound of his soft boyfriend’s voice and an assault of poking on his face.  
“Denki… You should be laying down.” Hitoshi’s sunken purple eyes finally opened, giving the blonde a tired glare.  
A bright smile with golden eyes and hair met his eyes, Denki Kaminari, the perfect definition for the sun as a person.   
“Oh I’m fine!” He reassures the older teen, sitting up on his knees.

It has been two weeks since Denki collapsed, and his condition hasn’t gotten any better. He has had a constant fever, and finds himself weaker and weaker as the days go on, but he still forces himself to move around, claiming it made him feel better, much to the dismay of the other three occupants of the house.  
“And you know I don’t believe you.” Hitoshi reminds Denki gently, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.  
The tiny blonde just smiles, using this opportunity to lean into the taller’s broad and warm chest.  
Hitoshi sighs softly and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, asking, “Why do you enjoy this position so much?”  
“Because you’re so warm..” Denki softly replies, rubbing his face against the purple headed boy’s chest.   
A soft blush makes its way to Shinso’s face as he shakes his head and rub’s Denki’s back, responding, “You little cuddle bug.”  
A soft giggle escapes the blonde, “I’m your cuddle bug!”  
The blush that graces Shinso’s face, reddens more so at Denki’s statement and he softly replies, “Yes.. Yes you are.”  
Denki’s smile was hidden as he kept his face buried into Shinso’s chest, but the taller boy knew it was there, and with a smile of his own, he gently placed a hand on the back of the blonde's head and laid back down, holding the smaller boy close.

“Mm..?” The smaller boy sounded.  
“Shh.. Sleep with me.” Shinso responded.  
“....You have school today Toshi.”   
“...I know.”  
“Get up?..”  
“No.”  
“....”  
“....”  
“....”  
“....”  
“...Fine.”

Later on in the evening, both boys were still curled up on Hitoshi’s bed, having passed out that morning after their small talk.  
Hizashi stands in the doorway, taking a picture of the two with a wide smile, and a grumpier male standing beside him.  
“He should be in school, Zashi.” Aizawa states, leaning his head against the taller man’s shoulder.  
“Like you didn’t skip school for me.” Hizashi responds with a grin, poking Aizawa’s face.  
The black haired male went silent with the reminder and simply lets out a heavy sigh, looking at the teens once again.  
Denki slept on Shinso’s chest, legs curled up with the purple head’s own, and the taller teen has both arms protectively wrapped around the smaller boy.  
“They do look.. Rather adorable.” Aizawa sighs before pulling away from the blonde and heading down the hall, “Now come on. We have a bakery to open.”  
Hizashi lets a giggle slip before following him down the hall, “Ya big softie.”  
“Shut up.” The other growls.

Denki shifts about in Shinso’s arms, having woken up from the sound of their voices, but it was quite difficult for the boy to open his eyes. He felt so weak and cold, despite the warmth of his boyfriend’s body beneath him.  
Shinso stirred beneath him shortly after, waking up to Denki’s soft whines.  
“Denki?” He immediately asked, groggy.  
“Don’t feel good no more…” Denki responds weakly.

Shinso immediately got to action. He gently sat the smaller boy up and sat up, gently scooping Denki up bridal style and standing up.  
“T-Toshi?” The blonde whimpers.  
“Shh.. I got you.” Hitoshi reassures him whilst walking out of the bedroom and heading downstairs. He walks down to the livingroom and sets Denki down on the futon they had set up for him.  
“Papa! Can you get me a warm wet rag?” Shinso calls out.  
The response can be heard from the bakery, “Of course kiddo! One second!”

The purple headed boy sighs and looks down at his small lover, breathing out a shaky sigh he crosses his legs and takes his hand.  
Denki doesn’t move, his eyes closed and hair pushed out of his face, the only movement seen was when his eyelashes and tips of hair swayed from the fan that blew from the corner.

“Denki?.. Can you hear me baby?” Hitoshi softly whispered, watching his face for even a slight change in expression, only to get nothing.  
A warm hand is placed on Shinso’s shoulder, accompanied by a gentle, warm, and familiar voice, “You heard the doctor. Denki will be just fine.”  
Hizashi gently places a warm damp rag on Denki’s forehead, the sound of Aizawa’s voice fills the room softly as he talks to customers.   
“How do we know they’re not wrong?” He looks up at the tall blonde and gestures over Denki, “He has been like this for weeks! He isn’t showing any sign of getting better, and when asked, the doctor has no idea what it is other than it’s genetic. What if this is fatal?”  
“It’s only fatal if he overworks himself, which we have prevented him from doing Toshi.” Hizashi reminds the teen, gently running a hand through his hair.   
“It’s so scary..” Shinso whispers, closing his eyes at the affectionate gesture.  
“You’re very right. It is scary, and I understand your concern, but it will be okay baby.” The taller one reassures him again before standing up and walking away, leaving the two teens alone once again.

Shinso looks down at Denki again, taking in every detail of the smaller teen’s face. The blonde’s small lips, small nose, and perfectly shaped face. How did he get so lucky? He still doesn’t know. Last year he was just the highschool’s social outcast and nothing more. How someone so perfect, could adore someone like him, was nothing but a mystery for the tall teen.   
Denki’s hand seemed so small in Shinso’s larger one, the blonde has always been smaller in ways, one of the many things he adored about the smaller teen.  
“Please be okay..” Shinso whispered.

Hours later, evening time rolled in, Denki still sleeping peacefully with Shinso sat beside him. Hizashi and Aizawa were closing the bakery up together, the day having been a rather slow one, yet all goods were sold.  
Aizawa made his way to the living room, getting down beside his young son and leaning against him, already speaking softly, “You haven’t moved a muscle all day.”  
“I wasn’t planning on doing so.” Shinso responds, leaning into his father with a heavy sigh.  
“That’s not exactly good. You need to move around.” The black haired male responds, wrapping an arm around the smaller.  
Hitoshi’s body relaxes at the gesture as he responds, “Well when Denki is all better, I’ll run around as much as you want.”  
The adult chuckles and kisses the younger’s forehead, “Fine. I will hold you to that.”

A peaceful silence fills the room as Aizawa decides to keep his tired son company, Denki’s soft breathing being the only thing heard.   
Hizashi peaks inside and smiles softly at the awake duo, glancing at Denki with a worried sigh he heads upstairs, taking a shaky breath as his own worries come into play. 

He walks up to the master bedroom, glancing down the stairs one last time before softly whispering, “If there is a God, or Gods.. Please protect my little family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEAAAAASEEEE LEAAAVE FEEEEDBAAACKKKKK! Do you guys want this story continued??


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks began months, seasons changing from a nice autumn to a cold winter, and Denki got no better. He missed so many months of school, the reality of it all came crashing down on my shoulders more and more as the days passed.   
As for Shinso, he found himself in a depressing, repetitive pattern that slowly was driving him mad. Wake up, go to school, come home, sit with Denki, it’s just on repeat for the tall teen. 

At night, he could hear his parents' whispers as their concerns grew, and his worries increased tenfold. Is it selfish to want to graduate with the person he loves? He doesn’t want Denki to be held back a year, it isn’t fair.  
Yet the small blonde faces this all with a sort of grace, per say, he doesn’t seem scared by the idea of being held back. Not once does his kind smile slip, or do his soft eyes seem cloudy with anxiety. Hitoshi didn’t understand. Why did he have to get sick?

“I don’t understand..” Shinso whispers softly, curling up in the arms of Aizawa who finally decided to confide in.   
The adult's fingers brushing through the teen’s purple strands of hair relaxed the boy more than he will ever admit, as the adult responds, “There will be many things that life throws at you, that you won’t understand for a while. However, trust me when I tell you, everything happens for a reason. As long as he gets healthy again, that’s all that matters, right?”  
Shinso closes his eyes and nods, doing his best to bury all of these insecure anxiety’s deep down.

Denki, however, knows exactly what has been going on. He is scared, so scared, to be held back and grow a distance between him and his lover. He knows how scared Hitoshi has become over the past couple weeks, and he vows to just smile and assure the tall boy, no matter how scared he is himself.  
He could hear the conversation between Shinso and his father, and he often heard the hushed whispers of Aizawa and Hizashi, as they tried to figure out how to help the blonde. The walls weren’t thick, and he heard it all.   
He would often whisper softly under his breath, after everyone fell asleep, talking to himself, trying to reassure his own insecurities.  
“I’m scared..” Was the most often whisper, along with.  
“Just breathe, it’ll be alright..” and…  
“Smile for Hitoshi.”

Another week passes, the weekend has arrived and early in the morning, Shinso is awake and doing his best to make a tasty delicious breakfast for the smaller blonde.   
The aroma of bacon fills the blonde’s senses and his golden eyes open and a small, kind smile takes over his face.  
“Hitoshi.” He softly calls out, smiling.  
Shinso smiles, responding quickly, “Good morning love. Breakfast is almost done. How’d you sleep?”  
“I slept well,” The blonde responds, sitting up carefully and continuing, “how about you?”  
“Just fine.” The response from the purple headed teen was short, but he walked into the living area with a small smile, holding a plate of goods for the smaller boy.

Denki’s face lights up like a child’s and he quickly holds his hands out, excitedly going, “Yay!! Thank you Toshiiiii!”  
Shinso smiles, handing the boy his plate and nods, before walking away to grab his own.

“How are you feeling today?” Hitoshi asked once walking back inside the small living area, holding his plate and a warm cup of coffee.  
“Good!” Denki chirps, sitting up and munching on the breakfast provided.  
The taller boy huffs as he sits behind the smaller, “You say that every day.”  
“And every day I feel a bit better.” The blonde retorts with a grin, leaning against Shinso with a small smile.  
“Hopefully this is almost over and you can come back to school. It’s getting more and more boring by the day.” Shinso replies softly, looking at his plate, not sure if he was hungry anymore.  
“It can’t be that bad without me Toshi,” The blonde starts, taking a sip of Shinso’s coffee before continuing, “1. Ew that's disgusting, and 2. You have Monoma, Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, Mina and Sero, I know you’re not alone.”  
“Just cause I’m not alone, doesn’t mean I am enjoying my education. I liked it when you were there, beside me, holding my hand in the halls and eating lunch with me in the courtyard. I’m a loner, I don’t sit with anyone as much as you do, or as much as I did with you.” Shinso replies once again, shaking his head with a solemn smile.  
Denki looks down, setting the plate down and gently taking Shinso’s hand, softly whispering, “I’m sorry..”  
“No. Don’t do that.” The purple headed boy gently takes the blonde’s smaller face, smiling softly before continuing, “It isn’t your fault that you got sick. How could any of us predict this? You have nothing to apologize for and I’m simply complaining because I miss you.”  
“I miss you too when you’re not here..” The blonde whispers sadly.  
“You have me the whole weekend.” Shinso reminds the small boy with a gentle smile.  
Instead of responding, much to Shinso’s dismay, Denki gives a small nod and picks his food back up, sadly beginning to eat again.

The two boys eat their breakfast in silence, Denki’s head down, in thought, and Shinso watching the smaller boy with a calculating gaze, wanting to cheer him up.  
“I heard that they are selling Dango plushies now. You liked that lullaby, right?” Shinso asks, watching the blonde.  
“I- wait.. Really??” Denki looks up with wide eyes, smiling, “Dango plushies? The Dango family??”  
Hitoshi nods with a small smile, tilting his head and asking, “Do you want one?”  
“YES!” The blonde bursts out before going red and continuing, “W-wait no, don’t waste money on me Toshi.”  
“It’s not a waste, nothing I do when it comes to you is a waste, and if it makes you happy? Double score for me!” The purple headed boy reassures the smaller with a kind smile.  
Denki’s eyes remained on him momentarily before he looked away and smiled shyly, “Okay.. Then I would love a Dango.”  
“Then a Dango is what you’ll get.” Hitoshi smiled and got up, grabbing both plates and walking to the kitchen.  
Denki watches him walk off with a fond smile, leaning against the lounge table with a soft yawn.

Hitoshi worked quickly, cleaning off the dishes so he could return to the small blonde. His thoughts wandered as he cleaned, thinking about the upcoming graduation. Is he truly just being selfish, for wanting Denki by his side during graduation?   
With a soft sigh he puts up the fragiles and dries his hands, walking back to the living room and sitting beside the light purple futon where Denki sat.

Denki looked at him with a soft smile, such a kind and pure smile that made Hitoshi’s heart swell with a soft happiness, and he gently took the blonde’s cheek.  
The blonde tilts his head, putting a hand over Hitoshi’s larger one, softly asking, “Toshi? You okay?”  
The purple headed boy nodded and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon the other’s lips, pulling away just as fast, only giving a small peck.  
Even so, Denki’s face heats up to a dark shade of red as he stares at the taller boy in shock.   
“W-What was that for?” He sputters out nervously, eyes wide.  
“Just a reminder that I love you,” Hitoshi says with a smile, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s tiny waist before continuing, “Now. Get some rest, you need to get better.”  
The blonde nods slowly and leans into the taller boy, closing his eyes and falling asleep rather quickly.  
Hitoshi held the smaller boy in a tight embrace, finding himself in a bittersweet peace, relaxing. However, that comfort didn’t last long enough.

Hizashi comes into the living room around thirty minutes later, his eyes solemn and his usually bright face only holds sympathy and sadness.  
Hitoshi looks up at his father, and it’s as if no words need to be said, he simply nods at the tall adult and looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms.  
“Denki will not graduate this year.” The purple headed boy whispers softly.  
Hizashi watches him sadly, responding softly, “No hun.. He won’t be.”

Hitoshi just nods, brushing his fingers against the soft skin of Denki’s cheek, “Alright. I will tell him when he wakes up.”  
“Are you oka-”   
“I’m fine.” Shinso cuts off the adult quickly, in no mood to be consoled.   
“Hitoshi..” Hizashi softly whispers.  
“I promise. Go on, go relax. It’s been a long day for you too.” The purple headed boy refused to look at the tall blonde, eyes set on Denki’s face. He refused to believe it yet. He couldn’t. How could something so unfair happen to someone as pure as Denki?   
It couldn't. This isn’t real. It's only a nightmare he has yet to wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
